The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Petlilav’.
‘Petlilav’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium-sized light purple flowers with bold red-purple veining and throat color, early flowering and good floriferousness, medium yellow-green foliage, excellent branching and an outwardly spreading plant habit with exceptional cold tolerance.
‘Petlilav’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘D1353-1’ with lavender colored flowers, more trailing and less vigorous plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Petlilav’ is the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘Z2393-1’ with pink flower color and less branching plant habit. The resultant seed was sown in February 2005.
‘Petlilav’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Petlilav’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.